Shield's Best
by Shadowed era
Summary: No one know the true me. All they saw me as was a stuttering probie. If only they knew...if only they know. My name is Timothy Mcgee and I am a undercover Shield agent.
1. Prolouge

Many wondered how I was able to become a field agent for NCIS seeing as I was nothing but a stuttering probie that is as green as grass. What they don't know is that it is all an act. No one pays attention to a akward probie and that's essential to my undercover work. I was sent by Sheild (Yes that sheild as in I worked with the Avengers) to root out any rouge spies and to spy on our government and its enemies.

At Sheild we're taught not to feel, not to get emotionally attached to anyone. I broke that rule when I started to think of Team Gibbs and co. as a family. Sometimes I wish to tell them the truth but I know if I do they would be in danger.

* * *

People wonder why I can put up with Tony Dinozzo. Starkk's worse. Before being assigned to NCIS I was the handler of Tony Starkk aka Iron Man. He was such a man child. Don't get me wrong Starkk and I ended up being good freinds seeing as I was one of the few that could keep up with his genius mind but he had some issues. I heard he even threw a Starkk tantrum after I was reassigned.

People also wonder how I can work under Gibbs. Reason is that he's not as terrifying as Director Fury. Fury decided he wanted to train me personally. It was hell on earth for me but he ended up being the dad my actual father never wanted to be. I got a letter from Fury earlier this week. Says he is trying to get me back to Headquaters.

People then wonder how Ziva David and I are good freinds and why would I give her a second chance. That's because I know someone who's ledger has more red turn into a great and loyal agent. Her name is Natasha Romanov. I worked with her and Clint on a couple of missions and they were great people. They like to think themselves as my older siblings sometimes *shudder*.

Lastly people wonder how I can put up with the eccentric Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby. Though not as talkitive as the three Bruce Banner is a wonderful person with a brilliant mind and breath taking anger management. He and I met on the Hellicarrier while I was babysitting Starkk.

* * *

No one would suspect me, Timothy Mcgee, McGoo, the Elflord who is as socially awkward as Steve (he was also a good freind) to be one of the best agents Sheild has ever had, but sometimes I wish I could tell them.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the MCRT. Tony was bragging about his escapades over the weekend, Ziva was threatening him with paperclips, and Tim was watching on while drinking his coffee. Everything was going great till Tony Stark stepped out of the elevator...fml.

...

"TIMMY HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME," Stark proceeded to scream across the bull pen. Striding over to a face palming Tim he hugged him him while blabbering stuff about Pepper's meanness, Fury's secrecy, and Jarvis being a British snob. Everyone was stock still staring at one of the most famous people in the world hugging one of their probies. The only one not frozen was Tim who was patting Stark's head while thinking of ways to murder him without anyone noticing.

Following behind him was a flustered Pepper with their guide in tow. "I'm sorry about that Tim. I turned away for one second to sign us in and he was gone the next."

"Wait, if you hadn't even signed in how did you get past our security," Ziva asked scandalized.

"Ha your puny security systems are nothing compared to Shield's," Tony S. crowed triumphantly.

" *sigh* How did you even find me Tony," Tim asked while rubbing his temples.

"Jarvis, you know he misses you to. Oh, and your dad's an asshole!"

Sighing Tim replied, "Yeah I know a grade A bastard. Moving on, does he even know you're here."

"Yes I do and I'm not happy." Yippee, it's Fury (note sarcasm) also known to me as dad...again fml.

*cue crickets*

"MCGEE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Oh fun, here comes Gibbs to join our little party.

*Cue huge clash of Male Prides*

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT GET OUT OF MY BULLPEN!"

"Try, I dare you. I can have you erased from records, memory, and the face of this planet before you can even lay a finger on me!"

"I would like to point out that I have officially claimed Tim as my super secret spy and you two can shove it!"

"What did you say you bastard?!"

"Hey if anyone's a bastard its you two! You hid Tim from me and you hurt him!"

...

"ENOUGH," I barked with as much authority as either of the Directors.

"Sergeant Tightwad over there started it," Stark whined.

"I don't care I'm finishing it," I calmly stated. Picking up my phone I dialed the number for the Director.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Director, cover is blown."

"...give me a minute."

Turning back to the three way glaring match I coughed to get their attention.

*glares continue*

Sighing I just sat and waited for Director Vance or another argument to break out. Turning back to my computer I finished checking my e-mails when I felt Ziva slink up to my desk. Looking up she gave me a small smile of reasurrance. See out of everyone Ziva, Director Shepard, and Director Vance were the only ones who knew of my background. The directors knew because I needed their permission for this job and Ziva knew because she was Ziva.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Here came Director Vance storming down the stairs.

"Conference Room 1 now," he barked. Getting up I followed him along with the team, Fury, Tony, and Pepper.


End file.
